Irreplacable Experiences
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Being a superhero, defender of the galaxy, the heir of the family legacy, that is Boboiboy's destiny. Amato knew Boboiboy must learn to be independent for his own good, but isn't it too much? Does Amato just... take his son's childhood away?


_**Boboiboy and MechAmato (c) Monsta**_

_**The Author will gain no material benefit but satisfaction from this fiction.**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**-Unexpected Grammatical error or misspelled words. trust me i did cleck before but god knows.**_

_**-The Author will not responsible for any victim due to the (possible) fluff in this fiction.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

It was only two of them in the cave, sitting and leaning on the shimmering crystal wall. It was already dark, the father and the son decided to pospond their search until the morning comes.

Floating islands. A place which leaves unforgetable memory to Boboiboy. Happy ones, and negative ones. Boboiboy was just smiling as he hummed the song that he used to listen when the mood goes cloudy, letting the memories flew by itself.

Amato reached out both of his hands near the camp fire his son made before. It was pretty cold at night on the island, Amato felt blessed for having his son to joined him on the mission, to retrieve back the information and data from the abandoned powesphere lab, as well as spending quality times together with him... again.

Extra weight can Amato felt on his left shoulder. Something spikes his neck from beside. His son was asleep, he discovered. Amato sometimes wondered, how can his son sleep comfortably with his cap on? He gently removed the cap and relocate his son's head position. He put him on his lap, and began to gently rub his soft floofy hair. Strand by Strand his finger passed through, as his old yet healthy eyes observed the physical condition of the boy.

For one moment Amato couldn't believe himself that the bruised boy whom went on a dangerous mission is his own son. All he remembered that Boboiboy is that one little baby he used to carry on and protect at all cost. But now, that baby grew up and became a well-grown teenage boy who handled responsibilities as much as he is, multiple times almost losing his life for greater good, with all cost. And now he himself letting him to be independent at all time.

Sometimes Amato doubted himself for choosing the correct decision. For sure, Boboiboy will be continuing the family legacy, and he needs to learn a LOT, but wasn't it too soon? He looked at the arm of the child. Full of fading bruises and scars. His son's body is small compare to the kids at his age. But his spirit and determination is nothing same compare to the others. Small, precious, yet deadly and fiery. Perfect juxtaposition.

A bit of guilt accumulated in his heart. He realized that he took away this precious boy's childhood, and replaying it with something which a 14 years old kid would not suppose to even face on. Those bruises and scars, slowly damaging the appearance of the small precious little child, which suppose to be untouchable yet clear with no stain. Amato kept rubbing the floofy hair gently, as his mouth opened.

_"Boboiboy..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

"Sorry for what, Father?"

The eyes of the old man widen as he heard the sound he recognized very well. He wasn't expected for getting a respond.

"Son, you're still awake?"

"I was about to lose my conscience until you repositioned my head."

The father sigh in relieved as he about to elevate his right hand from the son's soft hair, but the soft hand of his held he mighty hand of his, as if the son giving a sign to keep continuing what the father does. Amato smiled. What did he do to deserves this such blessing?

Amato continued to rub the floofy hair of his son.

"You really like to dote on me when there's only two of us, huh?"

"As if you can resist."

Both of them chuckled. The answer of the kid wasn't wrong. He might inherit the sense of humor from him, he guessed. Amato could reflect his own reflection by just looking at his child eyes to eyes. The eyes. Eyes of determination. The smile of the gentleman slowly faded. He stopped rubbing.

"Son, Boboiboy..."

"Hmm?"

Amato took a breath. "I am sorry, for putting all the responsibility on you... in such a young age."

"You have been fighting evil forces since you were 10, holding all the responsibility as a student and as a hero, risking your life by joining Tapops when you are 14, you ensure everybody's safety above yours, keep helping Tok Aba, without even thinking anything to treat yourself."

"I am sorry, because of the family legacy thing... our destiny ties. Your childhood had been taken away, the precious family time and the peaceful life you deserve—"

"I do not even know how can your body and mental handle everything."

"Have you ever think of wanting to stop? I know you did, you talked to me several times about that, but..."

The sentence of man ended with a groan. He didn't even know what was he talking about anymore. Boboiboy sat up as the Amato couldn't find a word to continue his sentence. He could see a drop or two tears coming out from the tip of the ambassador's eye. From the look of the expression, Boboiboy knows that his father is in deep guilt.

"Father..."

Everything felt warmer as the boy hugged the older one. Silence was presence for several moment. Amato did nothing but replied the hug of the younger one, tight.

"I purely accept my destiny, Father. As the heir of the family legacy, as a hero, as a protector of powerspheras. I accept the burden i shall hold and be responsible of."

"It maybe hard, heavy, challenging yet difficult. But i accept my fate."

"I may want to stop and quit at times, but thank god, i don't. It's all because of my ego and self-doubt."

"I experienced something that not all 14 years old kids can experience dad! My friends are pretty loyal and joining my journey is purely their own will!"

"With all those missions and battles we've gone through, we learn teamwork, loyalty, and understanding each other's trait. With less time to relax, we learn how valuable time is, and how precious every moment we spend and having a family gathering."

"In Tapops, we learnt dicipline, self-control, time management, self-motivating, life-skills, and more!"

"If i went through a normal daily life of a student or a civilian, i wouldn't acquire these. I wouldn't know how valuable friendship and family gathering time is. I wouldn't learn everything as well as i went through now."

_"This is the best childhood i could've ask for..."_

Amato trembled after hearing that. Since when his little boy become so wise yet optimistic like this? Wasn't the elder suppose to give advice and be so wise? Why—?

"Son, from where and who did you learn all those— who taught you to become so optimist—"

"Wasn't that you the one who taught me through your act?"

Tears continued to flows as Amato tighten the hug even more and his his wet face behind the shoulder of the teenage boy, sobbing uncontrolably. Boboiboy smiled in understanding, as he gently soothes the old man's back, Moving his hand on a circle.

"I know..."

_"I love you too, Dad..."_


End file.
